


Кролик-трудоголик

by River_Kids



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Kids/pseuds/River_Kids
Summary: — Кролик-трудоголик, блять…- как-то сипло произносит Флетчер. Он качает головой и снова принимается натягивать на Рея штаны. Тот, так и не поняв, что это вообще было, молча помогает ему, чуть приподнимая бёдра.
Relationships: Fletcher/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 17





	Кролик-трудоголик

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenthorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthorns/gifts).



Реймонд Смит считал себя в принципе здоровым человеком. Тренировки в спортзале трижды в неделю, относительно здоровый рацион питания, никакого перебора с алкоголем. Витамины дважды в год, раз в год полное медицинское обследование. Он даже не курил. И тем страннее было ощущать просто чудовищную усталость, адскую головную боль, неясную тошноту утром после хорошего сна, в своей постели. Вчера не происходило абсолютно ничего необычного. Никакой погони, сильных физических нагрузок, переохлаждения. Ничего. Только вот сегодня Рей встал совершенно разбитый.

Поднявшись из собственной постели он, помимо чудовищной слабости так же почувствовал и сильную жажду и решил спуститься вниз, чтобы налить себе стакан воды. Как же зря… Так и не дойдя до первого этажа, он цепляется о собственную штанину и летит вниз, через пять ступенек, по привычке группируясь, чтобы не разбить голову.

На грохот и трёхэтажный мат из спальни вылезает заспанное нечто, что на второй взгляд оказывается Флетчером. Тот смотрит удивлённо и обеспокоенно и, оценив ситуацию, быстро спускается к Рею вниз.

— Ты как? — спрашивает он, уже аккуратно осматривая голову Рея.

— Хуёво, — абсолютно честно отвечает Реймонд сквозь зубы. К головной боли, слабости и тошноте прибавляется адская боль в колене, как будто он раздробил надколенник в крошку, да ещё и бедренную и большеберцовую кости параллельно сломал. Он не кричит, не стонет, но ему очень больно. Смит закусывает губу и громко выдыхает, пытаясь справиться с болью.

Флетчер ориентируется быстро:

— Давай, обними меня за плечи, — командует он, будто такая хуйня случается каждый день.

Рей делает как просят и едва не кричит, когда Питер поднимает его слишком резко, без подготовки, подхватив под спину и середину бедра. Колено он, благоразумно, вообще не трогает. Он без труда доносит Рея до гостиной и усаживает на диван со всей присущей ему аккуратностью.

— Сильно болит? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Питер, вглядываясь в голубые глаза Рея, которые тот ещё пока не успел спрятать за очками, — По шкале от одного до десяти.

— Восемь, — шипит Рей, вместо того, чтобы сказать. Сейчас ему кажется, что пулевое ранение в бок было менее болезненно, чем эта абсурдная травма.

Флетчер хмурится. Реймонд неплохо терпит боль, он прекрасно знает это. Если Смит оценивает подобное в восемь, это значит что ему сейчас просто люто больно.  
Общими усилиями они всё же смогли стащить серые спортивные штаны с Рея и посмотреть на его колено. Как минимум оттуда не торчали куски кости, не лилась кровь в три ручья и оно не было синим. Оба мужчины смотрели на него с неким скептицизмом.

— Принесу лёд, а потом поедем в больницу, — выдохнул Флетчер и Рей не стал спорить. Он сидел и тупо пялился на свою ногу. Кажется, по ощущениям, болящее колено всё же было слегка больше здорового.

Флетчер вернулся через минуту со льдом, обёрнутым в цветастое вафельное полотенце и попытался осторожно приложить лёд к колену Рея, но тот инстинктивно отдёрнул его и сипло застонал от шока и резкой боли.

— Всё-всё, не трогаю, — Флетчер поднимает руки вверх, сжимая в одной полотенце и лёд.

— Прости, я просто…- пытается оправдать свою реакцию Рей, но Питер затыкает его всего лишь одним мягким поцелуем в губы.

— Я сейчас очень быстро оденусь, потом помогу тебе одеться и мы поедем в больницу, — шепчет он, прислонившись своим лбом ко лбу Рея и мягко поглаживая его волосы, растрёпанные со сна, своей большой ладонью.

Реймонд молчаливо соглашается. Он на удивление покладист сегодня, вопреки его обычному состоянию. Но едва только Флетчер отходит, Рей его окликает:

— Флетч, принеси мой телефон и очки. И чистые носки…пожалуйста, — заканчивает он, уже не глядя на Флетчер. Он закрывает лицо ладонью, будто от усталости и длинно выдыхает.  
Когда Питер, уже одетый, причёсанный и с нужными Рею вещами спускается обратно, то видит как Смит сидит, не двигаясь и жмурится, закусив губу. Он не позволяет себе даже громко дышать, хотя, очевидно, боль достаточно сильная.

Флетчер отдаёт ему очки, телефон и часы. Он взял тёплый свитер Рея и его документы тоже. Откуда Питер вообще знал, где они лежат, Рей уже не хотел спрашивать. Хитрый проныра знал, где лежит абсолютно всё, даже если этого не знал сам хозяин дома.  
Пока Флетчер очень осторожно надевал на него белоснежные носки, — Рей честно пытался не думать, почему он вообще позволяет подобное делать Флетчеру, — Рей набрал номер босса и выдохнул, готовясь к разговору. Вероятно, не самому приятному в его жизни. Майкл звонок принял быстро

«Ты что-то рано сегодня, Рей» — сходу начал Микки, будто чувствуя подставу.

— Босс…возникла проблема. Сегодня вам придётся провести встречу с итальянцами без меня. И, скорее всего, я не смогу присутствовать на встречах ближайшие несколько дней.

«Что происходит?» — голос Майкла звучал напряжённо.

Рей не хотел признаваться, но скрывать от босса подобное было бы просто глупо. К тому же, он надеялся на понимание начальства.

— Я получил травму. Надеюсь, не слишком серьёзную. Я смогу работать из дома, но боюсь сопровождать вас на встречах не смогу.

«Огнестрел? Ноживое?» — всё так же напряжённо спросил Микки и Флетчер, слышавший их разговор, весело фыркнул.

— С лестницы упал, — признался Рей, закатив глаза от вариантов босса.

«О как, — удивился Микки, — Ничего не сломал?»

— Надеюсь, нет, — вздохнул Рей, чуть морщась. Флетчер пытался засунуть его ноги в штатины всё тех же серых спортивок, — сегодня узнаю точный срок восстановления. В любом случае, основную часть работы я могу делать удалённо, так что процесс не встанет. На встречи рекомендую брать Банни. Он выглядит достаточно мощно, чтобы сдерживать пыл наших…коллег.

«Мы с Роз пришлём тебе фрукты, Рей. Поправляйся» — неопознаваемым тоном сказал Микки и отключился. Едва ли он был в восторге, но с другой стороны подобное происходило в первый раз. И, Реймонд очень надеялся, что в последний.

Флетчер, возящийся с его штанами и крайне аккуратно пытающийся его, Рея, одеть, поднял на него взгляд.

— Ты что, даже поболеть нормально не можешь? — раздражённо начал он, — У гангстеров не предусмотрен больничный? Я видел кучу твоих шрамов, ты с ними шатался на работе?

Откровенная злость Флетчера это что-то новенькое. Тот обычно издевался, шутил, ну или на крайний случай пускал свои сальные комментарии, но…злость?

— Да что тебя так задело? — не понял Рей и, кажется, это было лишним.

Флетчер выпустил станы из рук, оставив их на середине голени Рея и поднялся, теперь возвышаясь над сидящим на диване Смитом.

— Ты свалился, потому что у тебя потемнело в глазах из-за мигрени. Ты уходишь ещё нет семи и возвращаешься заполночь. Я вижу тебя больше двух часов только во вторник, потому что вторник — свободный день Майкла, но не твой. Ты просто работаешь дома. И теперь, когда твой организм просто дал сбой от перенапряжения, ты ёбнулся со своей же лестницы и долбанулся коленом, которое болит так сильно, что ты вряд ли сможешь ходить в ближайшие пару недель. Но что ты говоришь Микки? Что ты будешь работать удалённо! — Флетчер разочарованно фыркает.

Реймонд не понимает, действительно не понимает где здесь проблема.  
Флетчер смотрит на его лицо и, видимо, считывает эмоции. Да, в подобном он мастер.

— Да ты не серьёзно…- растерянно шепчет он, а потом издаёт какой-то странный горький смешок.

— Кролик-трудоголик, блять…- как-то сипло произносит Флетчер. Он качает головой и снова принимается натягивать на Рея штаны. Тот, так и не поняв, что это вообще было, молча помогает ему, чуть приподнимая бёдра.

Надеть кроссовки оказывается не так трудно. Труднее дотащить Реймонда до машины, потому что тот категорически против снова «кататься на руках, Флетчер, серьёзно, я вешу под сотню». И хотя Питеру было проще донести его, несмотря на тяжесть, он согласился, дабы не покачнуть гордость партнёра.

Дорога была длинная, но им повезло и машин почти не было, несмотря на утренний час-пик. Дело было ещё и в том, конечно, что Флетчер отлично знал город и петлял, объезжая пробки. В любом случае, в приёмном отделении они оказались не позже чем через час. Людей было не слишком много и им не пришлось долго ждать, что было хорошо, потому что, по правде говоря, у Реймонда кончалось терпение.

Их принял врач, которого Флетчер сразу же окрестил Дуболомом. Он был под два метра высотой и очень широк в плечах. Он не улыбался и ясно был после смены, так что трудно было ожидать от него какого-то тёплого отношения. Реймонду на это было насрать. Ему очень хотелось знать что с его ногой и желательно хоть как-то снять боль.

«Дуболом» сделал Рею рентген, осмотрел, очень больно пощупал, за что, кажется, едва не получил от злого как собака Смита и сел на стул, ковыряя что-то в своём рабочем планшете.

— Может быть вы скажете что со мной и как это исправить? — сдерживая злость, а точнее делая из боли злость, прошипел Рей. Даже мягкая рука Флетчера на его плече успокаивала весьма слабо.

— Перелома нет. Судя по болезненной, но всё-таки подвижности, никакого смещения и разрывов связок. Ушиб. Болеть будет долго, но пройдёт. Выпишу обезбол и гель, чтобы лучше заживало, — монотонно и смертельно устало пробормотал врач, практически не глядя на них.

У Рея задёргался глаз. И вот на это, как раз, врач внимание обратил.

— У вас…нервный тик? — нахмурился он, откладывая планшет и подходя ближе. Реймонд молчал, сжимая зубы то ли от боли, то ли чтобы не сказать лишних пару очень неприятных слов. Флетчер, стоящий за его спиной и держащий уже две руки на его плечах устало кивнул врачу.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы колено прошло как можно скорее. Что для этого нужно сделать? — кое-как взяв себя в руки произнёс Рей.

— Ноге нужен покой. Пейте обезболивающее, аккуратно втирайте гель. По мере снижения болевого синдрома начинаете двигать ногой. Не через боль, а когда сможете. Ваш партнёр сможет обеспечить соответствующий уход? — спросил он, переводя взгляд на Флетчер.

Питер кивнул раньше, чем Рей успел понять что происходит.

— Прекрасно. Тогда, я полагаю, вы можете быть свободны. Если ещё каких-то жалоб нет, конечно.

Врач написал какие-то названия лекарств на обычной бумаге и отдал её, но почему-то не Рею, я Флетчеру. Это стало ещё одной капелькой в чашу терпения Рея и как только они выбрались на улицу, он начал гундеть, словно старый дед.

— Конечно, я, взрослый мужик, не в состоянии о себе позаботиться. Конечно, я и прочитать не могу, что на его всратой бумажке написано. Я ему блять что, инвалид какой-то? Или его так тик смутил? Счёл меня психом, а тебя моим опекуном?

Флетчер молча усадил его на переднее сидение машины и пристегнул, за что получил убийственный взгляд.

— Ты тоже считаешь, что я теперь не в состоянии что-либо самостоятельно сделать? — опасно проговорил он, почувствовав, как его глаз снова непроизвольно задёргался.

Флетчер обошёл машину и сел за руль, но не завёл её, а повернулся к Реймонду, мягко кладя руку на его голову и вплетая пальцы в блондинистые пряди. Этот жест всегда успокаивал Рея и Флетчер научился этим нехило пользоваться. В таком состоянии рвать и метать у Рея получалось намного хуже. Но мужчина всё ещё был беспричинно зол.

— Рей, — тихо и совершенно спокойно начал Питер, — единственное, чего ты действительно сейчас не можешь — так это нормально идти. Но ты расстроен, тебе больно, помимо плохого самочувствия, ты не успел сходить в душ, поесть и даже выпить кофе. У тебя мерзкое настроение, я понимаю. Никто не думает, что ты беспомощный. Просто я хочу помочь тебе, как твой партнёр и как человек, который тебя любит. Позволь мне помочь, — Флетчер говорил серьёзно, тихо и так проникновенно, что в конце концов Реймонд сдался.

Он неосознанно потянулся к Питеру, который до сих пор не убрал руки с его затылка и Флетчер потянулся в ответ, нежно касаясь губ партнёра своими и целуя с некоторым трепетом, не шибко характерным для их отношений. После этого Рей немного успокаивается и они едут молча. Заезжают в старбакс за невыносимо-сладким кофе для Реймонда. Тот кривит нос, говорит, что Питер снова всё напутал и ему налили вместо кофе чистый кокосовый сироп, но всё равно пьёт с удовольствием. К тому времени, как они возвращаются домой, уровень сахара в крови Рея уже позволяет ему не хотеть въебать каждому, кто заговорит с ним «не тем» тоном. Несмотря на боль в ноге, у него более менее неплохое самочувствие, он даже спрашивает Флетчера, как тот себя чувствует, хотя право слово, волноваться стоило вовсе не о Питере.

Флетчер смотрит на него с нескрываемым удивлением, но всё же отвечает.

— Всё в порядке, дорогой. Ну, кроме того что мой любимый мужчина чуть не расшибся на лестнице, — весело фыркает Питер и Рей закатывает глаза.

Они медленно, но верно, доходят до дома. Рей пьёт таблетки от боли, которые Флетч находит в аптечке на кухне. И пока Реймонд решает все свои проблемы, образовавшиеся из-за травмы, сидя за ноутбуком, Флетчер готовит им завтрак. Они обычно не завтракают вместе, а и иногда оба вообще не завтракают, но сегодня был совершенно точно необычный день. Питер делает воздушный омлет с ветчиной и зелёным луком и сладкий малиновый чай. Отличный завтрак. Первый завтрак вдвоём за…очень много месяцев.

Флетчеру приходится повторить свою просьбу трижды, прежде чем Рей наконец-то закрывает ноут и откладывает его. Словно с подростком разговаривать, ей-богу.

— Объясни мне, — разрезая омлет на маленькие педантично-ровные кусочки, говорит Реймонд, — что тебя так смутило в моём разговоре с Майклом?

Флетчер смотрит на него, точно на умалишенного.

— То, что ты даже с адски болящим коленом не можешь думать о чём-то, кроме работы. Прыгаешь вокруг Микки как шавка, на задних лапках. Очень сомневаюсь что он тебя уволит, если ты попросишь грёбанный больничный.

Рей откладывает столовые приборы и внимательно смотрит на Флетчера, который пытается не обращать на подобное внимания, но всё же сдаётся:

— Что? Скажешь, я неправ? Ты в принципе не берёшь выходной, отпуск, больничный. Даже валяйся я в реанимации, одной ногой в могиле, тебя бы и это не смутило. Сидел бы около моей постели и сводил бы дебеты с кредитами на телефоне, или чем ты там занимаешься, — раздражённо и глухо закончил Флетчер, запихивая себе в рот кусочек омлета.

Реймонд выглядит немного ошарашенно. Он хмурится, будто хочет ругнуться, но молчит, видимо, обмозговывая всё сказанное партнёром.

— Я бы ёбнулся, если бы ты оказался в реанимации, — серьёзно говорит он и замолкает на несколько секунд, — и уж точно не смог бы работать.

Питер фыркает и раздражённо продолжает жевать свой завтрак, ожидая, что там ещё интересного скажет обожаемый Реймондо.

— Ладно, — выдохнул наконец тот, заканчивая их странную игру в гляделки, — Я понял. Я не уделяю тебе достаточно времени и ты злишься, потому что скучаешь.

Флетчер фыркнул, будто бы Рей сморозил ну просто несусветную чушь.

— Мне времени не уделяешь? Ты когда спал в последний раз больше пяти часов?

— Позавчера, — не моргнув глазом ответил Рей, пялясь на Питера. Он всё ещё не понимал до конца, но, кажется, уже догадывался.

— Нет, позавчера ты вечером вместо ужина вырубился на диване от переутомления и проспал два часа там, а потом ещё ночью четыре. Я имею в виду, когда ты просто полноценно спал? Здоровый ночной сон, Реймонд. Когда? — кажется Флетчер этими словами и правда загнал его в тупик.

Рей искренне пытался вспомнить когда…но не помнил. Пришлось сдаться. Он просто пожал плечами и покачал головой, мол, не знаю. Питер прищурился, словно лиса, учуявшая добычу.

— Дело не во мне. Да, я скучаю, но я могу себя развлечь. К тому же, у меня тоже есть работа. Но я говорю о другом. Ты не заботишься о себе. Ты изнуряешь себя, плохо спишь, постоянно нервничаешь. Я твой дёргающийся глаз вижу чаще чем улыбку. А сегодня ты встал настолько разбитым, что пропустил ступеньку и ёбнулся вниз.

— О штатину…- тихо перебивает его Рей, закрыв глаза.

— Что?

— Я запнулся о штанину и поэтому упал, — повторяет Смит обречённо.

— Ещё лучше! — фыркает Флетчер.

Реймонд думает над тем, что сказал партнёр и по всему выходит, что Питер прав. Он действительно слишком сильно погрузился в работу. Весь его отдых строится на сексе с Питером, редкие приёмы пищи с ним же и ещё более редкие просмотры кино, при которых Рей нет-нет да и засыпает. Он и правда сильно устаёт но… «Но что?» — тут же спрашивает он себя. «Так все живут?» Оправданий такому неадекватному режиму, конечно, нет. В отличие от него Флетчер отдыхать умеет и делает это с удовольствием. Учит новые языки и диалекты, читает книги, смотрит фильмы, гуляет по паркам, катается на своём мопеде. Получает от жизни всё и ещё успевает поверх этого работать, следить, выискивать компромат, рыть материал. И это всё совмещая с отношениями, которые Реймонд, кажется, рушит, ели-ели сумев начать.

Реймонд закрывает лицо руками и просто сидит так, молча, пока не чувствует прикосновения к плечу. Но сзади, иначе бы он рефлекторно ударил, а сбоку. Флетчер смотрит на него обеспокоенно. Рей смотрит взглядом побитой собаки.  
Питер придвигает свой стул совсем близко и тянется к Рею, беря его лицо в свои ладони, заставляя смотреть на себя.

— Я беспокоюсь о тебе. О твоём здоровье, о твоём самочувствии. Пожалуйста, не нужно больше себя загонять. Ты и так уже наработал себе авторитет и репутацию. Выдохни. Неделя больничного ничего не изменит.

Рей кивает как болванчик. Он и правда слишком устал, раз соглашается с Флетчером и позволяет ему диктовать свои условия. Но тот прав. И в конце концов, когда как не сейчас можно взять передышку.

Флетчер целует его, будто благодаря за сговорчивость, столь нехарактерную для Рея в обычной ситуации. Он не отсаживается, а только придвигает свою тарелку ближе, продолжая есть свой завтрак.

— Поешь. Я старался, между прочим, — кивает он на тарелку Реймонда.

Рей верит. В это и в то, что Флетчер действительно о нём беспокоится. И пусть ему неловко это признавать, но Флетчер прав во всём, что только что сказал. Вероятно, впервые в жизни ему стоит задвинуть собственную гордость подальше и просто послушать партнёра.

Омлет остывший, но всё ещё очень вкусный.

У Рея всё ещё блядски болит колено, куча дел, которые нужно решить. Куча поставщиков, с которыми нужно договориться. Но он ест свой омлет, заботливо приготовленный партнёром и пьёт малиновый чай. И, кажется, чувствует себя счастливым, чуть ли не впервые осознавая себя действительно не одиноким.


End file.
